The Hardest Part
by TrishStratusphan22
Summary: Trish Retired 2 years ago Mickie was heart broken her Girlfreind of 8 months was leaving the buisness & women she loved. 2 years later Trish returns can Mickie and Trish work everything out.Warning Femslash dont like dont read better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Summery: When Trish retired Mickie was heartbroken what happens when Trish and Mickie meet again 2 years after they broke up and Trish walked away from the business and the women she loved.

A/N: This is my own version of what happened behind the scenes December 22, 2008 when Trish Stratus returned for one night only takes place backstage after the match

Story By Ash A.K.A Danielle

Couple: Mickie/Trish

The Hardest Part

Trish's Pov

**Right after raw went off the air**

I walked backstage with John and was instantly surrounded by friends who wanted to say Hi and give me hugs I was happy to see my old friends but the one person I wanted to see more then anyone else wasn't there

"Maybe she doesn't want to see me after all" Trish thought to herself as she put a fake smile on and said hi to all her friends

After about 20 minutes I finally managed to get away from my friends I loved to see all my friends I haven't seen in a while but I didn't know how much longer I could pretend I wasn't upset that the one person I really wanted to see tonight wasn't there and didn't seem to be coming anytime soon plus I still needed to shower and change back into my street clothes.

Finally after several minutes more of more people running up to me on the way to her lockeroom I managed to slip into my lockeroom without everyone following me in.

Sitting on the couch in my private lockeroom Vince had set up for me to keep my return a secret I started to unlace my boots when there was a knock at the door.

"Its open" I yelled looking up to see who it was

As she walked in I had to look away she shut the door just stood there leaning against the wall I was happy to see her here but at the same time was so nervous to be around her I haven't talked to Mickie since we broke up the night I retired

"So um Congrats on your win out there you looked better then ever like you never left" I heard her say

"Thanks it felt like I never left" I looked up at her seeing her holding a bag of ice to her knee she injured in her match "sweetie come sit down you probably shouldn't be walking around on that very much" I said pointing to her knee

She looked nervous as she limped over and sat next to me "sweetie what's wrong" I asked taking her bag of ice from her and pulling her leg up gently so it was laying across my lap and put the ice on her knee

She flinched a little when I put the ice on her leg she wouldn't look at me "Sweetie come on talk to me what's wrong" I said reaching over grabbing her chin and pulling her head up to look at me

"Are you coming back for good" was all she said to me

"I don't know yet I have to talk to Stephanie she told me to talk to her after Raw I hope so though" I said smiling at her

**Sorry this chapter is so short I'll add a new chapter ASAP and it will be longer promise Thank you to ILoveEvanBourne for helping me out **

**I hope u enjoy the first Chapter of the hardest part Please review much appreciated until next time peace out **

**Forever Rockin Ashy Aka Danielle!**


	2. New Contracts & Renewed Feelings

**Thx to Kai1994, TNAKnockout4-life, & ILoveEvanBourne for reviewing the last chapter I'm glad you liked it and here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story just my own wacky ideas **

**Summery: When Trish retired Mickie was heartbroken what happens when Trish and Mickie meet again 2 years after they broke up and Trish walked away from the business and the women she loved.**

**A/N: This is my own version of what happened behind the scenes December 22, 2008 when Trish Stratus returned for one night only takes place backstage after the match I decided for my story purposes Trish returned for good instead of just one night. **

**Story By Ash A.K.A Danielle **

**Couple: Mickie/Trish**

**New Contracts and Renewed Feelings**

**Trish's POV**

" I have to go see Stephanie but I wanted talk to you so how bout u wait here then we can go grab a bite to eat and we can catch up" I said smiling at Mickie

"Ok sounds good I got to go get changed so I'll meet u back here in 20 minutes" I smiled and nodded at Mickie helping her up and handing her her ice pack

"Sounds good see you then Micks" I said leaving to go see Stephanie before she got mad for making her wait

**Mickie's POV**

I went back to the divas lockeroom there were still a lot of divas there for an hour after the show I assume they all were hoping to see Trish before she left so I ignored most of them I wasn't in the mood to hang out with friends or fight with enemies tonight so I limped over to my stuff and changed into my street clothes

"Are you all right Mickie" I heard a concerned voice behind me ask I knew who it was right away and turned around

I smiled "I'm ok Mel thanks its just a little sore I'll be back to my normal self by morning"

"You still need a ride back to the hotel or you gonna hang out with Trish" she asked I could tell she was still worried about me

"Yea Mel you know me all to well Trish wanted to talk so I'm going to catch a ride with her don't wait up I might go to her house tonight since were in Toronto" I knew she would worry if I didn't come back and she thought I was she's been my room mate since Trish left and was one of my best friends

"Ok well I figured you two might want to catch up so a bunch of the girls were going out so I might join them call me tomorrow see you later Micks" she said

I finished getting ready to go and threw my bag over my shoulder I threw my ice pack out it was melted water now and not doing any good anymore anyway and smiled at Mel "All right well have fun I got to go I'll talk to you tomorrow" she nodded and I left went back to Trish's Locker room and waited for her.

**Trish's POV **

As I left Stephanie's office I was smiling she liked what she saw tonight and I signed a 3 year contract with raw and was back for good.

Stephanie wasn't to happy I waited an hour to come see her and even though she yelled at me for the first ten minutes I was there I wasn't listening to her though my mind was on a certain brunette diva who was waiting for me. After she was done yelling she told me she liked what she saw in my match with John against Glamerella and I signed my contract and left.

I walked back to my locker room I stopped a couple times to say hi to some of the many people I passed Dave Batista, Kelly Kelly, John Bradshaw and a few others finally making my way back to my locker room.

When I got inside I saw Mickie laying on the couch asleep she looked so cute and peaceful I didn't want to wake her so I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom shutting the door to take a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

20 minutes later

**Trish POV still**

I came back out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go and saw Mickie still asleep I smiled and went over and sat on the edge of the couch and shook her gently "Mickie wake up"

She woke up and I smiled "Hey sleepy head you don't want to stay here at the arena all night do you"

She laughed and sat up "Nope I was just taking a power nap" she said stretching to wake herself up

I laughed "Come on u can get some sleep when we get to my house" she laughed and got up grabbing her stuff and we finally left the arena we were some of the last ones to leave the parking lot was empty as we went to my car I put the bags in my trunk and we headed out I decided to just head home Mickie was pretty worn out and she didn't look like she really was in the mood to go out anyway

By the time I got home she was fast asleep so I just carried her inside and put her in my bed so she could sleep we could always talk in the morning the superstars weren't supposed to head out till Wednesday morning anyway I left the bag in the car and layed down next the Mickie and fell asleep a few minutes later

**There it is the second Chapter of The Hardest Part I know its still a kind of slow don't worry it will pick up soon. Sorry its taken so long to update I have been fighting off the flu and have been a little busy lately I promise I will try to get it updated again as soon as possible.**

**Sorry if there is any miss spellings or mistakes I apologize for them I tried to catch them all if I missed so I'm sorry. **

**As always I don't own anything but my own ideas. Please review and enjoy until next time stay rockin and I'll update as soon as possible **


	3. Confusion & Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters wish I did but I don't just the story just my own wacky ideas **

**A/N: Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to update I have had a terrible case of writers block that with some help from a friend I hopefully am now over but I also started back up at college so I'm going to be busy with school work I will try to update both my stories as much as possible between school work but no promises **

**Special thx to my good friend 16Miki112 who helped me with the idea for this chapter so that I could finally update it thx so much chilly u really helped me with this chap love ya chika**

**Couple: Mickie/Trish**

**This to my reviewers Bubbly Divax3, Kail1994, and I'mWithThePack u guys rock**

**Confusion & Mixed feelings**

Mickie awoke to her cell phone vibrating in her pocket she answered half asleep "hello.."

"Morning sunshine" Melina said

Mickie groaned "how can u be so awake and hyper in the morning"

Melina laughed "I just am u never called I got worried about you"

"I'm sorry Mel I fell asleep in the car and Trish just took me to her house and let me sleep" Mickie said

"She just let u stay with her and didn't wake you up…did you talk to her yet" Melina asked knowing Mickie still had feelings for the Canadian bombshell and becoming curious what happened between her friend and Trish

"Um no not yet we were going to last night but then I fell asleep and we didn't get a chance" Mickie said sighing to herself and thinking "how can I tell her when I don't if she feels the same way or even if she's coming back for good"

"Ok well do you want me to come over there and pick you up at Trish's then" Melina asked

Mickie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "why would you come pick.." Mickie cut herself off remembering her and Melina had plans to go shopping and have lunch today "Oh god Mel I totally forgot um I'll be ready in 45 minutes and meet you outside Trish's house"

"All right Micks I'll honk when I get there " Melina replied and hung up

Mickie got up and looked for her ring gear and her stuff but couldn't find it so she went over to Trish's side of the bed and shook her gently. "Trish wake up"

Trish swatted at Mickie's hand and rolled on her side so her back was to Mickie mumbling

"5 more minutes" still refusing to wake up

"You never were a morning person fine we'll do it the hard way" Mickie said and jumped on Trish "PATRICIA ANNE STRATIGIAS WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M THROWING YOU IN A COLD SHOWER!!!" Mickie yelled at still jumping on Trish

Trish groaned "You wouldn't dare do that to me Mickie Laree James and you know it now get off me and don't call me Patricia" Mickie laughed and as she got off Trish and onto the floor again "I knew that would wake you up" Mickie said smiling innocently at Trish

Trish layer there looking at Mickie "women its only 8:30 in the morning why did you wake me up?"

"I cant find my stuff and I need it so I can get ready to go" Mickie said

"Where you going?" Trish asked

Mickie sighed "Um Melina and me we always go shopping when ever were in a city more then one day and we have lunch its this tradition kind of" Mickie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh um I left the stuff in the car if you want to go get it" Trish replied handing the keys to Mickie suddenly feeling sad Mickie took the keys running out to the car and grabbing her stuff

When Mickie came back inside Trish was downstairs sipping a cup of coffee "I figured you would go back to sleep I didn't think you would wake up" Mickie said when she saw her

"Meh I'll go back to sleep after you leave I still wanted to talk to you remember " Trish replied taking another drink of coffee "Oh um Melina will be here in like 20 minutes I'm sorry Trish" Mickie said grabbing her stuff and heading back upstairs before Trish could say something

*15 minutes later*

Mickie came running downstairs after a quick shower in a black stratusphere tank top and some tattered and ripped jeans Trish recognized as some of her old one she gave Mickie when they were together a few years ago cause Mickie would always take them and wear them smiling at the memory she sighed happily

"I um borrowed your tank top I didn't have a clean shirt I hope its ok" Mickie said shaking Trish of her thoughts

"Yea its fine looks better on you anyways" Trish replied smiling

"Thanks" hearing Melina honk she gathered her stuff "um that's here I got to go" Mickie said gathering the last of her stuff and heading for the door

"Mickie wait…" Trish said setting her coffee down and grabbing Mickie's arm pulling her back

Mickie turned her head "Trish I have…" Trish cut her off by pressing her lips to Mickie's in a short but sweet kiss that ended before Mickie could respond.

Mickie was shocked, confused, and mostly scared cause she didn't know why Trish kissed her if it was goodbye forever this time or what it meant she didn't know Trish was coming back or anything she quickly pulled her arm out of Trish's grasp and ran out the door without a word and got in the car

"You ready to go Micks?" Melina asked

Mickie just nodded her head yes deep in thought she was confused and scared that Trish was telling her goodbye and leaving again cause she didn't know Trish signed a contract and was coming back for good or only one night she fell asleep before Trish could tell her "what am I going to do" Mickie thought to herself

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Trish stared at the door for what seemed like hours to her but in actuality was only a few minutes sighing "I guess she doesn't still feel the same way she probably moved on and is happy with Melina or someone I was stupid to think she would still feel the same way after the way I left her" Trish thought to herself before laying on the couch and falling asleep again

**Please review and tell me what you think again I'm sorry it took me so long blame writers block and the fact I been busy with school I will update this and my other story Changing My Ways as soon as I can but school is very busy lately so I don't know when as always I tried to catch all the spelling and grammar errors if I missed some I'm running on 4 hours of sleep and a lot of non stop work so I apologize **

**Preview for next chapter Melina talks to Mickie about what's going on and some old friend stops by Trish's to give some advice. Want to know who it is tune in next time **

**Review read and enjoy till next time much love. -ashleymassarophan1-**


	4. Good Freinds and lots of Support

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mickie or Trish or any other superstars in my story I wish I did but I don't.**

**A/N: Its like 4:30 in the morning I couldn't sleep so I decided to try to update this sorry if its bad I only slept 5 hours so I'm still a little out of it. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter: Kai1994, BubblyDivax3, XxJickieLovexX, and ThePunkPrincess619.**

**Kai1994- **I don't have as much work now so I should be able to update more for a while and sorry I confused you, yes Trish did sign a new contract but she didn't tell Mickie yet cause she was asleep when she went to tell her after the show and she left the next day before she could.

**Bubblydivax3-**aw thank u sis I'm glad u liked my last chapter thank u for reviewing I hope you like the new chapter**.**

**XxJickieLovexX--**hey mikichiki I know we got in a fight but I still consider u one of my best friends and I actually got the idea for Trish getting annoyed with being called Patricia by you and our rp so thx for the review and I hope u continue to read and enjoy =)

**ThePunkPrincess619-- **Aw evil twin sis I'm really glad you love it and are hooked girl thx for the review it means a lot. I hope You enjoy the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 week later**

Melina was getting worried about her friend ever since she picked her up from Trish's a week ago she had been distant and not herself and hadn't said much since that day. She tried to get her to talk about what happened but Mickie would just say nothing and change the subject.

"Mickie you haven't been yourself since Tuesday when I picked you up come on tell me what's going on I'm getting worried about you." Melina said as they walked into the house they shared on there days off (A/N: I know they don't live with each other but for the story there making it they do.)

Mickie sighed "Trish kissed me when I went to leave last week and I still like her but I don't know what to do I mean I don't know if she is coming back or if she meant is as good bye and I don't even know if she still likes me so when she kissed me I got scared and ran out of the house and haven't talked to her since."

"You just ran away Micks you really should have talked to her about this especially since she's returning tonight in a match against Beth." Melina said

"She's coming back she said she might but I never found out for sure and I don't know Mel I mean she hurt me when she just left like that and now she's back and I mean its great but what if she just kissed me to hurt me again" Mickie asked

Melina smiled "Well Mickie I know how you fell about her and even if she doesn't feel the same way which is crazy if u ask me but you really need to talk to her about it and see how she feels she's the only one who can answer your questions."

Mickie sighed "Your right I just cant talk to her yet give me a few days and stop ignoring your girlfriend cause your worried about me cause she's worried about you now."

Melina laughed 'Just cause your ignoring your love life doesn't mean I'm ignoring mine my girlfriend went home for a few days she'll be back tomorrow so there." Melina stuck her tongue out at Mickie\

Mickie smiled " Someone's hyper and don't stick your tongue out at me brat" Mickie said as she playfully smacked Melina's arm. "I said I'd talk to her all right just not today maybe while your making kissy faces with your girl tomorrow I'll think about it."

Melina sighed "All right I'll hold you to that in fact I'm making you stay with tomorrow cause me and my girl need the room. That way even if you don't talk to her your stuck with her."

"Evil women always making up ways to make me talk about stuff I don't want to." Mickie mumbled

Melina laughed "Yea well I'm your friend I annoy you on purpose and making you do stuff you don't want to is for your own good even if you don't want to doesn't mean you don't need to."

Mickie glared at the Paparazzi Princess "Yea doesn't mean I have to like it" Mickie said and went to her room to take a nap.

________________________________________________________________________

Trish walked into her hotel room an threw her stuff in the corner when her phone went off. She smiled when she saw it was an old friend and answered it.

"Hey long time no talk Ames" Trish said

Amy "Lita" Dumas laughed "Hey Blondie we heard you were coming to town and wanted to know if you wanted to stay with us."

Trish smiled "I would love to but I just rented a room at the hotel but I was going to come see you guys before I left the city."

"No way your not staying at a hotel were picking you up in 10 minutes in the parking lot be down there and ready or me and Ash will drag your ass down and throw you in the car." Lita said Ashley could be heard yelling in the back round laughing

Trish laughed "You two would to weather I was dressed or not. All right I'll meet you down there but your paying for the room now and tell Ashley I said hi."

"How about you pay for your room and we'll pay you back later just hurry up were on our way and you can say hi to my girlfriend when u get in the car." Amy giggled and hung up

Trish shook her head "Those two are crazy sometimes" she thought to herself and grabbed her stuff heading back downstairs and checking out.

***1 hour later***

Trish was settled into the guest room of Amy and Ashley's home and was sitting on the couch watching them dance to one of the Luchagors albums

"You two have way to much energy I swear" Trish said laughing at them

Ashley smirked "Just cause were having fun and your sitting on your ass laughing at us doesn't mean you get to be a buzz kill!"

Amy sat on the couch pulling Ashley onto her lap and turning off the music. "Ok spill it your usually as hyper as we are and Ashley's right today you're a total buzz kill." Amy said looking at Trish

Trish sighed "I went back to WWE after I had my match with John last week Steph offered me a contract…" Trish said smiling at how cute Amy and Ashley looked sitting next to her

"That's great Trish... Wait I thought that was what you wanted to do was go back to wrestling why aren't you more happy." Ashley asked laying her head on Amy's shoulder

"I am happy about it I just I don't know when I was at the show Mickie came and talked to me and then she stayed with me that night but she fell asleep before I got home so I just let her sleep and the next day she left before I could tell her I was coming back or before I could tell her how I still feel about her." Trish sighed sadly 'I don't think she still feels the same way I think she's with Melina or something."

"Aw sweetie why do you think that Mickie was still crazy about you when Ashley left a few months ago." Amy said

"I don't think she is anymore I kissed her before she left my house to go with Melina but she just ran out and has been ignoring my calls and everything since."

"Well I don't think she's with Melina when I left Melina was single but she had been flirting with one of the other divas and last I heard they started dating." Ashley said

"Yea and even if Mickie doesn't feel the same way you need to talk to her or its going to bug you for a long time Trish." Amy said

"Yea I know Ames but I don't know if she'll talk to me I'll try tomorrow I'm going to lay down for a few." Trish said and without waiting for a reply she walked upstairs to her guest room.

Ashley looked at Amy "We have to help her and Mickie talk to each other."

Amy smiled "I know we will do you still have Melina's number"

Ashley kissed Amy "what are up to?" she asked handing her girlfriend her phone

Amy kissed back and laughed "you'll see punky" she said and called Melina

________________________________________________________________________

**There's the fourth chapter I still have the poll for who you guys want to be Melina's girlfriend up on my homepage if you haven't taken it please go check it out I'm going to close it this Friday that's the 15****th**** and try to have the next chapter up by Sunday to reveal the winner. Kelly is currently in the lead followed by Maryse.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review let me know what you think. =) **

**Ps I didn't edit this I just spell checked it sorry I got lazy today and really wanted to get it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry to trick you and think I updated but this is an announcement more like a plea for help

This story the hardest part I really don't want to give up on I would hate that but it hasn't been updated for a very long time and its cause I have been in a complete and total state of writers block for it. Its pretty bad so I'm turning to the fans I don't want to update anything else until I can get past this block so my plea is this...I need your help I cant get past this block so I'm asking all my fans if you have an idea or anything that can help me get past it please leave me a review or a personal message with your ideas I will accept any and all ideas and any I use will be credited in the new chapter thanks for all your help and hopefully this helps me get this story updated so we can get them all updated.


End file.
